


Violent Craving

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: How long can Nathan play it safe?
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Nathan West





	Violent Craving

His job was to maintain, keep his feet firmly planted to the ground as the world took everyone else for a ride.  
  
The blue depths of her stare shook the earth until it cracked beneath him; it made him capable of unbelievable, shameful lows.  
  
Maxie was the only addiction he indulged after years of selfish desire denial; now, Nathan’s mere presence and ability to end up around her threatened his dosage.  
  
One phone call would force her hand, give him the courage to ask for their permanency, and it was worth the risk – because Maxie would never let him down.


End file.
